GROWL
by UAndAe27
Summary: ketika seorang posesif seperti Xi Luhan bertemu dengan seorang yang polos dan manis seperti Kim Minseok. bagaimana kisah cinta mereka? [CRACK COUPLE/ XiuHan / LuMin] [bad summary]
1. Chapter 1

GROWL chapter 1

Author : Kim_YunAe

Main Cast:

Xi Luhan

Kim Min Seok (Xiumin)

Other Cast :

Member Exo

Genre: _Yaoi,_ _Romance, __Comedy (?),__Family, __AU (Alternate Universe), _

Rating: _T_

Length: _chapter_

Disclaimer:

Xiumin adalah eomma author dan Luhan adalah appa author (?). Dilarang memplagiatkan atau membash tokoh. Maaf jika ada beberapa fanfiction dengan judul yang sama atau alur yang sama.

Warning : typo bertebaran, cerita enggak nyambung, dll.

-LUHAN POV-

Hari ini ada datang kesekolah seperti biasa, tanpa semangat karena banyak yeoja yang menyebalkan. Sesampainya di gerbang dan aku berjalan masuk ke gedung sekolah, seorang yeoja menghampiriku.

"luhan oppa hari apakah kau ada acara? Bagaimana kalau kita berkencan?" Tanya seorang hoobae ku.

"oppa kenapa diam? Kalau oppa diam berarti oppa menyetujuinya ne?" Tanya nya lagi.

"oppa….. jawab aku" katanya lagi.

'Cih….. dasar menyebalkan' batin ku tanpa memperdulikan hoobae ku dan berjalan ke kelas.

Aku pun duduk di bangku paling belakang seperti biasa, dan tidur. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah lemparan kertas kearahku dan itu cukup menggangguku, aku pun membuka mata dan melirik siapa yang melempari aku dengan kertas. Ternyata, Suho sahabatku.

"ya…. mau sampai kapan kau tidur hm?" Tanya nya dengan nada meledek sambil duduk di bangku sebelahku.

"terserah aku joon myeon~ah" kata ku sambil berusaha melanjutkan tidurku.

"Luhan hyung bangunlah! Sebentar lagi Lee Seonsaengim datang" perintah Kris yang duduk di depanku.

"ne… ne… ne… aku bangun" kataku sambil merapikan posisi dudukku.

"annyeong….." kata Lee Seonsaengim.

Dibelakangnya dia diikut oleh seseorang, awalnya aku tidak tertarik karena dia seorang namja tetapi setelah aku lihat baik-baik dia ekhem….. cantik dan imut.

'sexy…..' batinku sambil terus menatap anak baru itu.

'Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?' batinku lagi sambil terus menatap anak baru itu.

"hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru, minseok perkenalkan dirimu" perintah Lee Seonsaengim.

"annyeonghaseyo joneun Kim MinSeok imnida, kalian dapat memanggilku Xiumin. Salam kenal…" katanya sambil membungkuk.

"hyung dia sangat cantik ya….." celetuk Suho.

"ne kau benar" kata Kris menyetujui.

Aku pun melirik Suho dan Kris.

'dia adalah miliku' Suho dan Kris pun menggangguk pasrah.

"baiklah kau akan duduk dengan Xi Luhan, Luhan angkat tanganmu" perintah Lee Seonsaengim.

Aku pun segera menggangkat tanganku dan namja cantik itu berjalan ke arahku sambil tersenyum. Dia pun duduk di bangku sebelahku.

"annyeong, Xiumin imnida" sapanya ramah.

"sudah tau…." Balas ku cuek.

"arraseo" dia megangguk kecewa dan sedikit mempout bibirnya.

'dia namja yang menarik' batinku sambil sesekali meliriknya.

[SKIP JAM PELAJARANG]

-LUHAN POV END-

-AUTHOR POV-

[JAM ISTIRAHAT]

Semua murid keluar kelas dan bergegas kekantin kecuali namja manis berpipi bakpao, Xiumin. Karena dia masih baru di sekolah ini jadi dia takut tersesat. Tiba-tiba 3 namja manis menghampiri meja Xiumin.

"annyeong Xiumin~ah, joneun Do Kyungsoo imnida panggil saja aku D.O" kata namja manis bermata lebar.

"kenalkan aku Zhang Yi Xing panggil saja aku lay" kata namja manis yang memiliki dimple di pipinya.

"namaku Kim jongin imnida panggil saja Kai" kata namja berkulit Tan.

"annyeong semua…." Kata Xiumin sambil tersenyum manis.

"oh iya…. Apakah kau mau menjadi salah satu sahabat kami? Kelihatannya kau namja yang menyenangkan" tawar Lay.

"tentu…. Mengapa tidak?" jawab Xiumin sambil tersenyum.

"yeppo…" kata Kai sambil mencubit pipi Xiumin.

"appoyo Jonginnie…. Aku ini namja tahu… NAMJA" kata Xiumin sambil menekankan kata-kata 'namja'.

"sudah-sudah…. Apakah kau mau ke kantin bersama kami Xiuminnie?" Tanya D.O.

"boleh…. Soalnya aku masih baru disini jadi takut tersesat" jawab Xiumin tersenyum polos.

"baiklah ayo….." kata Kai sambil menarik tangan Xiumin.

Sesampainya di kantin, ternyata di kantin sangat ramai, terutama salah satu meja berisikan 4 namja keren yang sangat disukai banyak yeoja.

"oppa apa kau mau makan? Lebih baik makanlah bekal buatanku" kata hoobae-hoobae mereka.

Semua hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecuali namja berambut merah keorannyean yang nampak bosan meladeni hoobae-hoobae nya itu. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada salah 1 diantara 4 namja manis yang baru saja datang di kantin.

"hyung thiapa dia?" Tanya namja berambut pink softly kepada namja berambut blonde sambil menunjuk salah satu namja yang baru dia lihat dari 4 namja manis.

"yang mana?" Tanya balik namja berambut blonde.

"itu lho hyung….. yang jalannya bareng thama kkamjong" kata namja berambut pink softly.

"oh…. Itu, namanya Xiumin" jawab namja berambut blonde.

"yeppo hyung….." kata namja berambut pink softly dengan polosnya.

"ekhem…." Namja berambut merah keoranyean nampak jealos ketika sang saeng mengucapkan kata-kata 'yeppo' ke namja incarannya.

"sehuna sepertinya ada yang cemburu" goda namja berambut hitam dengan senyum angelic yang dia miliki.

"thiapa suho hyung?" Tanya namja berambut pink softly bernama sehun.

"siapa lagi kalau bukan hyung kita?!" kata Suho sambil merangkul namja berambut merah keoranyean.

"YA….. Joon Myeon~ah lepaskan, kau membuatku risih" kata namja berambut merah keoranyean sambil menepis rangkulan Suho.

"Luhan hyung sepertinya benar-benar menyukai anak baru itu, benar tidak Suho~ah" goda namja berambut blonde sambil menyenggol Suho.

"kau benar Kris, kau tau tadi waktu aku bilang 'dia cantik ne hyung' Luhan hyung langsung menatapku dengan deathglarenya" goda Suho juga.

"Mwo?! Padahal aku sempat menyukai anak baru itu" goda Kris lagi.

"hey…. Duizhang lebih baik kau jauhi Xiumin atau Lay 'mu' itu akan aku rebut" kata Luhan dengan nada sedikit mengancam.

"dan kau Joon myeon~ah" kata Luhan sambil menunjuk Suho.

"lebih baik kau melakukan hal yang sama atau Kyungsoo 'mu' itu akan aku celakakan" kata Luhan dengan penuh ancaman juga.

"ANDWE….." teriak kedua namja itu yang sepontan cukup membuat beberapa orang menoleh kearah mereka.

"mereka aneh….." kata Lay.

"tetapi kau menyukainya kan hyung" sindir Kai kepada Lay.

"nuguseo?" Tanya Lay.

"Tiang listrik dari Canada" goda D.O.

"ya…. itu nama Kris, bukan tiang listrik dari Canada" bela Lay.

Semua tertawa melihat Lay tidak terima namja yang dia sukai disebut tiang listrik, walaupun memang tinggi Kris melebihi batas normal.

"oh iya…. Xiumin~ah apakah kau betah duduk dengan Luhan?" Tanya Kai.

"betah, waeyo?" heran Xiumin.

Baginya Luhan itu ada orang yang cukup cuek dan tidak terlalu memperhatikan pelajaran, tetapi dia akui Luhan itu keren walaupun dia sedikit errr….. cantik.

"Luhan adalah seorang nappeun namja Xiumin~ah, aku takut nanti kau ketularan dengannya" kata Lay.

"nappeun namja?" Tanya Xiumin.

"iya, mulai dari membolos dari pelajaran, tidur di kelas, dll. Walaupun dia termasuk namja yang pintar di kelas tetap saja dia nappeun namja" terang D.O

Xiumin hanya bisa mengangguk tanda mengerti, tanpa dia sadari dia terus di perhatikan oleh Luhan. Keempat namja manis itu setelah selesai mengambil jatah makannya segera mencari meja kosong tetapi kantin Nampak penuh siang ini.

"XIUMIN GE….." teriak namja bermata panda sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Xiumin dan teman-temannya itu pun kearah namja itu. Mereka pun segera duduk di meja namja bermata panda itu.

"bukannya kau hoobae ne?" Tanya Lay heran.

"oh iya….. kenalkan dia Tao, dia sepupuku." Kata Xiumin sambil memperkenalkan sepupunya itu.

"annyeong sunbae…." kata Tao sambil tersenyum manis.

"kenapa kau mirip sekali dengan panda? Kyeopta…" kata D.O sambil mencubit pipi Tao dengan gemas.

"appo….." kata Tao sambil merintih kesakitan dan membuat semua tertawa melihat tingkah polos Tao.

Tanpa kelima namja itu sadari, Nampak empat namja sedang menggeram jengkel kepada Tao. Tanpa terasa bel tanda pelajaran mulai bordering dan para siswa masuk kedalam kelas.

#SKIP TIME#

Jam pelajaran berakhir pun berbunyi, semua siswa Nampak antusias keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Nampak seorang namja namja berambut blonde dengan sentuhan sedikit pink softly masih tertidur pulas sedangkan namja sebangkunya tidak tega meninggalkannya sendirian, dengan pelan dia menggoyangkan tubuh namja berambut blonde dengan sentuhan sedikit pink softly.

"Luhan~sshi bangun…. Ini sudah waktu jam pulang…" kata namja teman sebangkunya itu dengan lembut.

"sebentar lagi Xiumin~ah…" kata Luhan yang masih setengah sadar.

"ayolah Luhan~sshi sekolah sudah mulai sepi" kata Xiumin dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"baiklah…. Baiklah…. Aku bangun….." kata Luhan sambil matanya masih terpejam.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku tinggal ne" kata Xiumin sambil pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

"tunggu sebentar Xiumin…" cegah Luhan.

"ada ap empp…." Tanpa Xiumin sadari Luhan telah menempelkan bibir nya ke bibir Xiumin.

Awalnya hanya menempel, tetapi lama-kelamaan ciuman itu sedikit menuntut dan Luhan pun mulai melumat pelan bibir Xiumin. Tanpa disadari mereka tiba-tiba ada suara kaki berjalan kearah kelas dan seorang yeoja Nampak shock melihat Luhan dan Xiumin berciuman. Yeoja itupun segera meninggalkan mereka dengan berlinang air mata. Luhan pun melepaskan lumatannya dan melihat Xiumin.

"siapa namja yang bersama mu tadi waktu dikantin?" Tanya Luhan dengan tatapan yang cukup mematikan.

"eung…. Dia sepupuku, namanya Huang Zi Tao" jawab Xiumin sambil menunduk.

"mulai sekarang tidak ada yang boleh mendekatimu ataupun menyentuhmu karena kau miliku sekarang" kata Luhan sambil meninggalkan Xiumin yang masih shock atas ciuman yang diberikan Luhan.

"ck… DASAR XI LUHAN PABO…." Teriak Xiumin dari dalam kelas.

Luhan yang mendengarnya terkekeh gelid an terus berjalan keluar gedung sekolahnya.

-AUTHOR POV END-

-XIUMIN POV-

Selama perjalanan pulang, aku hanya bisa memanyunkan bibir ku karena ciuman pertama di rebut oleh Luhan yang seenaknya sendiri menutuskan dia adalah milik Luhan. Tanpa disadari aku telah sampai di apartementku dengan Tao, aku pun segera masuk dan kulihat sepertinya Tao belum pulang. Aku membanting tubuh tubuhku di sofa. Bukanya marah tetapi aku merasa senang hingga tanpa aku sadari aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri karena memikirkan tentang peristiwa hari ini. Ayolah aku hanya murid baru dan duduk sebangku dengan namja tampan juga cantik bernama Luhan, anehnya lagi Luhan Nampak cemburu dengan sepupunya, Tao hingga dia mencium bibirku.

'neomu paboya Luhan~sshi…..' batin Xiumin.

Ia pun bergegas memasak makanan untuk dia makan dan juga sepupunya makan nanti, walaupun dia tau Tao sepertinya pulang terlambat. Setelah selesai memasak, aku pun bergegas mandi dan membersihkan badanku yang berkeringat.

-XIUMIN POV END-

-AUTHOR POV-

"GEGE…. AKU PULANG…" teriak Tao sambil memasuki apartement nya dan sepupunya itu.

"kau sudah datang Tao, bersihkan kaki dan tanganmu habis itu lekaslah makan. Gege menunggumu…." Perintah Xiumin.

"ok ge…." Tao pun berlari kekemar mandi dan melakukan perintah sang Gege.

"wah….. sepertinya enak…" kata Tao sambil melihat makanan yang telah tertata rapi di meja.

"tentu siapa dulu yang memasak" bangga Xiumin.

"tapi kita belum tau rasanya ge, penampilan dapat menipu ok…." Kata Tao sambil menyumpit bulgogi buatan Xiumin.

"mashita?" Tanya Xiumin.

"emp… sepertinya….." kata Tao sambil menunjukan muka aneh.

"kalau enggak enak mending di buang saja" kata Xiumin sambil membawa piring bulgogi itu.

"aaahhh….. aniyo ge…. Ini enak sekali" kata Tao dengan cepat.

Pletak…

"appo…." Erang Tao sambil mengelus-elus kepala nya yang dijitak lumayan keras oleh Xiumin.

"dasar panda pabo… kau hampir saja membuat ku membuang hasil jerih payah ku" kata Xiumin sambil mengembukan pipinya.

"hahahahaha….. mian ge…. Habis gege kan jarang masak jadi aku sedikit meragukan" Kata Tao sambil terkekeh.

"terserah kau saja lah….." kata Xiumin yang masih mengembungkan pipinya.

"ge kalau di lihat begini kau manis juga ne….. tidak salah banyak namja dan yeoja membicarakanmu tadi…" kata Tao.

"jinjayo?!" Tanya Xiumin tidak percaya.

"ne…. para hoobae dan sunbae banyak yang membicarakan mu tadi ge, apa lagi kau berjalan dengan orang yang cukup tenar di sekolah" jawab Tao.

"orang yang cukup terkenal? Maksudmu Lay, Kai dan DO?" Tanya Xiumin lagi.

"ne…. kau tidak tau siapa mereka ge?" Tanya balik Tao.

" mana mungkin aku tau pabo aku masih anak baru" jawab Xiumin dengan entengnya.

"oh iya lupa…." Kata Tao sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Kai dan Lay adalah ketua dan wakil club dance di sekolah sedangkan DO dia adalah salah satu yang memiliki vocal yang indah di sekolah" terang Tao.

"ow….. begitu…." Kata Xiumin.

"dan kau tau ge…." Kata Tao tiba-tiba.

"apa?" heran Xiumin.

"sepertinya kau telah menarik perhatian dari salah satu namja paling populer di sekolah" kata Tao.

"nuguseo?" Tanya Xiumin lagi.

"Xi Luhan" kata Tao.

DEG…..

"ke-kenapa kamu bilang begitu Tao?" Tanya Xiumin sedikit gugup.

"tadi gerombolannya menghadangku dan bertanya kepadaku" kata Tao.

-FLASH BACK-

"YA….. HUANG ZI TAO" teriak namja berambut blonde kepada Tao.

"ne….. ada apa Kris sunbae?" Tanya Tao.

"ayo ikut aku….." kata Kris sambil menarik Tao ke gudang belakang.

Tiba-tiba Tao di dudukan di bawah pohon gudang belakang dengan paksa oleh Kris.

"wah…. Wah….. lihat siapa disini?" Tanya namja berambut pink softly.

"Sehun~sshi sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Tao heran.

"tidak ada apa-apa Tao~sshi Cuma Luhan hyung ingin menanyakan beberapa hal kepadamu" kata Sehun enteng.

Tao hanya terdiam dan heran melihat namja berambut merah keorangean yang sedari tadi diam.

"apa benar kau sepupunya Xiumin?" Tanya namja berambut merah keorangean dengan tatapan yang cukup mengerikan.

"ne….. waeyo Luhan sunbae?" Tanya Tao menggelidik ngeri.

"tolong sampai kan salam ku untuknya ne , dan jangan lupa kau jangan berani menyentuhnya atau kan aku hajar" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum polos.

Itu malah membuat kesan aneh untuk yang melihatanya, terutama Sehun, Kris dan Suho yang tidak pernah melihat Luhan tersenyum seperti itu. Semua nya pun menggelidik ngeri.

'ternyata Luhan Hyung/sunbae kalau sedang jatuh cinta menyeramkan' batin mereka semua.

"baiklah kalau begitu, pulanglah sepertinya Xiumin menunggumu" usir Luhan sambil tetap tersenyum.

"ba-baiklah sunbae, Sehun~sshi annyeong…." Kata Tao yang masih ketakutan dan lari menuju apartement nya.

-FLASHBACK END-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…." Sepontan Xiumin tertawa mendengar cerita Tao.

"tidak ada yang lucu ge…" kata Tao sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"segitunya Luhan mengagumiku?" Tanya Xiumin heran.

"maybe ge" jawab Tao singkat.

"tetapi sebaiknya berhati-hatilah yeoja-yeoja yang mengejar Luhan sunbae itu benar-benar mengerikan" jelas Tao.

"salah satu nya ?" kata Xiumin.

" emp…. Im Yonna, dia adalah ketua cheers habis itu Krystal jung, dia adalah salah satu anak donatur terbesar di sekolah kita" terang Tao.

Xiumin hanya bisa megangguk-ngangguk saja, walau jujur dia sangat bahagia Luhan sangat menyukai nya di sisi lain dia juga agak sedikit takut karena dia anak baru di sekolah dia takut juga di bully seperti hyung nya dulu hingga koma 3 bulan.

"aku sudah selesai makan ge" kata Tao.

"bereskan piring-piring mu dan cuci sekalian, gege mau istirahat besok harus berangkat pagi" terang Xiumin sambil berjalan masuk kekamarnya.

"arraseo ge…" kata Tao sambil melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda.

Xiumin pun berjalan ke kamarnya dan segera merebahkan badannya ke kasur kamarnya, dia pun memikirkan omongan Tao.

'apa benar Luhan~sshi mencintaiku?' pikir Xiumin.

'apa mungkin saja hanya ingin mempermainkanku?' pikir Xiumin lagi.

'tetapi kenapa jantung ku berdebar ketika dia menciumku? Akh…. Xi Luhan kau membuatku gila' batin Xiumin sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

Tanpa dia sadari dia lama-lama mulai mengantuk dan terlelap dalam mimpi yang indah.

~ ESOK HARI~

Sinar mentari mulai menapakan sinarnya dari celah-celah jendela kamar, seorang namja berpipi bakpau mulai terbangun karena sinar mentari itu. Dia pun segera membersihkan dirinya dan menyiapkan dirinya untuk berangkat sekolah, sebelumnya dia menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan saengnya.

"annyeong Xiumin ge…" sapa saeng nya sambil berjalan menghampirinya.

"annyeong Tao…. Cepat sarapan sebelum kau telat" perintah Xiumin sambil menyantap sarapannya.

"ne ge" kata Tao sambil mencomot roti yang telah di olesi selai coklat dan meminum susu di gelas miliknya.

"ge, aku berangkat dulu ne. Hari ini mungkin aku akan pulang telat karena nanti ada latihan wushu" terang Tao sambil menenteng tas sekolahnya.

"baiklah… hati-hati baby panda" kata Xiumin sambil mengacak-acak rambut sepupunya yang telah dianggap saengnya sendiri itu.

"ne ge annyeong" kata Tao sambil keluar dari apartemen mereka.

Setelah selesai sarapan Xiumin pun bergegas berangkat sekolah, dia pun berjalan menuju halte dan menunggu bis seperti biasa. Tiba-tiba ada mobil sport merah berhenti didepannya, kaca mobil itu pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan pengemudinya.

~AUTHOR POV END~  
~LUHAN POV~

Kukendarai mobil sport ku sambil menikmati jalan menuju ke sekolah, tiba-tiba ku lihat seorang yang sedang duduk di halte bis.

'bukannya itu Xiumin?' heranku.

Ku berhentikan mobil ku tepat di depannya dan membuka kaca mobil ku.

"Lu..luhan~sshi" herannya.

"annyeong Xiumin~ah…. sedang menunggu bis ya? lebih baik berangkat sekolah bersama ku saja daripada menunggu disini. Bisa-bisa telat lho" kata ku sambil menawarinya.

"eeemmp…. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu Luhan~sshi" katanya ragu-ragu.

"aku malah senang jika kau menerima tawaranku" kataku berusaha menyakikannya.

"baiklah…." Katanya sambil membuka pintu mobil ku dan duduk dijok sebelahku.

Aku pun mengendarai mobil dengan penuh senyum bahagia, sesekali aku melirik wajahnya.

'dia benar-benar cantik' batinku sambil memfokuskan pandanganku ke jalan.

"eeemp…. Luhan~sshi" katanya.

"mulai sekarang jangan memanggil aku dengan embel-embel 'sshi' lagi Xiumin~ah, panggil saja aku Luhannie" terangku.

"eee…. Arraseo luhannie" katanya sambil mengangguk.

"good…" kata ku sambil mengacak-acak surai indahnya itu.

Ku lirik dia sedang mengembungkan pipinya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"YA….. luhannie kau buat rambutku berantakan" katanya dengan nada manja.

"aegyo… kau terlihat seperti bakpao kalau seperti itu" sahutku sambil mecubit pipinya.

"aish… appo, terus masalah untukmu?" tanyanya sambil terus memanyunkan bibirnya.

"karena itu dapat membuatku semakin menyukaimu" jawabku dengan enteng.

Kulihat pipinya memerah dan mengalihkan mukanya kearah kaca. Aku hanya terkikik melihat tingkahnya yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan itu. Aku pun memarkirkan mobil ku di parkiran sekolah, aku pun bergegas keluar dari pintu dan membukakan pintu untuk 'tuan putri' ku. Kulihat dia nampak malu-malu atas kelakuanku, ku gandeng tangannya dan berjalan kearah kelas tanpa memedulikan orang-orang yang melihat ku dan Xiumin bergandengan.

~LUHAN POV END~

~AUTHOR POV~

Tanpa Xiumin dan Luhan sadari ada beberapa orang yang tidak suka melihat kemesraan mereka.

"lihat saja kau murid baru karena mengambil Luhan ku" kata orang itu sambil matanya memancarkan kebencian yang sangat mendalam.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

GROWL chapter 2

Author : Kim_YunAe

Main Cast:

Xi Luhan

Kim Min Seok (Xiumin)

Other Cast :

Member Exo dll.

Genre: _Yaoi,_ _Romance, __Comedy (?),__Family, __AU (Alternate Universe), _

Rating: _T_

Length: _chapter_

Disclaimer:

Xiumin adalah eomma author dan Luhan adalah appa author (?). Dilarang memplagiatkan atau membash tokoh. Maaf jika ada beberapa fanfiction dengan judul yang sama atau alur yang sama.

Warning : typo bertebaran, cerita enggak nyambung, dll.

~AUTHOR POV~

Dimata semu siswa SMA disitu Xiumin dan Luhan layaknya pasang baru yang baru saja jadian, tetapi aslinya mereka tidak tahu hubungan sebenarnya Luhan dan Xiumin. Luhan dan Xiumin pun memasuki kelas dan duduk di bangku mereka sambil tetap bergandengan.

"Lu.. luhannie bi..bisakah kau lepaskan ta…tanganku" kata Xiumin gugup.

"baiklah Xiumin~ah" kata Luhan sambil melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan Xiumin segera beranjak ke meja tempat sahabat-sahabat barunya berkumpul.

~AUTHOR POV END~

~XIUMIN POV~

"annyeong Lay, D.O, Kai….." sapa ku kepada sahabat-sahabat itu.

"annyeong Xiuminnie….." jawab mereka serempak.

"kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Sepertinya seru, boleh aku bergabung?" Tanya Xiumin.

"tentu saja….. kami sedang membahas untuk konsep memberikan menampilan buat nanti jam dance" terang Lay.

"kami bingung… awalnya hip hop tetapi konsep itu pastinya dipakai oleh anak-anak itu" kata Kai sambil mengangkat dagunya kearah belakang kami.

Sepontan aku menoleh kulihat Luhan dan teman-temannya, aku pun segera memalingkan mukaku lagi kearah sahabat-sahabatku.

"eemp….. bagaimana jika kita menggunakan konsep GirlBand?" saranku.

"bagus juga ide mu Xiuminnie, kebetulan kelas kita isinya cuman namja semua" sahut Kai.

"namja semua?" Tanya ku heran.

"ne… aslinya ini sekolah khusus namja tetapi baru 2 tahun lalu di buka untuk umum" terang D.O.

Aku pun hanya megangguk tanda mengerti.

' makanya isi sekolah ini banyak yang namja' batinku

KRING…

Jam bunyi bell masuk pun berbunyi, aku pun segera kembali kemejaku. Kulihat seonsaengim memasuki kelas.

"hallo semua…. Cepat kita ke aula sekarang untuk latihan" kata seonsaengim bersemangat.

"ne seonsaengim….." seru ku bersama yang lain.

"ayo Xiumminnie… " seru Kai.

"ne kajja…." Kata ku sambil mengikuti Kai.

Aku pun berjalan dengan Kai didepanku ada Lay dan D.O yang jalan berdampingan juga. Kami semua memasuki aula yang telah diisi anak kelas lain juga.

~XIUMIN POV END~

~AUTHOR POV~

"baiklah…. Kelas XII – 1 sama kelas XII – 2, kalian akan dibagi beberapa kelompok dan kami tidak menentukannya itu pilihan kalian sendiri" terang seonsaengim.

"ARRASEO seonsaengim….." seru semua siswa.

Semua pun bubar sendiri-sendiri mencari kelompoknya.

"Xiuminnie ge…. Jonggie…" seru Lay.

"ayo Xiuminnie ge kita ketempat Lay ge" kata Kai sambil menarik tangan Xiumin.

"ne kajja Kai" kata Xiumin sumringah.

Tanpa Xiumin dan Kai sadari mereka telah diawasi oleh Luhan dengan tatapan cemburu.

"hyung….. jangan bilang kau cemburu dengan Kai?!" Tanya Sehun sambil Luhan.

"sepertinya…." Jawab Luhan enteng.

"ternyata kau benar-benar menyukainya hyung" goda Suho.

Luhan hanya diam dan memberi deathglare kepada Suho, hingga Suho ketakutan.

"sudah….. sudah….. lebih baik kita latihan saja" ajak Kris menengahi.

"KAJJA….." seru Luhan, Sehun dan Suho beberarengan.

Di sisi lain aula, terlihat seorang 4 orang namja yang bisa dibilang eeeerrr.. cantik sedang berdikusi. Tiba-tiba ada seorang namja berambut dark violet menghampiri mereka.

"bo…bolehkah aku ikut dengan kelompok kalian?" Tanya namja itu.

"tentu boleh Baekkie…." Sahut D.O.

"oh iya…. Teman-teman perkenalkan dia Byun Baekhyun, dia adalah tetanggaku" terang D.O kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"annyeong…. Baekhyun imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku Baekkie" kata Baekhyun.

"annyeong baekkie, aku Lay" kata Lay.

"annyeong baekkie, aku Kai. Tetapi kau juga boleh memanggilku Jongie" sahut Kai.

"annyeong baekkie, Nama ku Xiumin, yang lain biasanya memanggilku Xiuminnie" terang Xiumin.

"Xiuminnie..?" heran Baekhyun.

"ne…" kata Xiumin sambil mengangguk.

"apakah kau kenal Tao?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tao?! Bukannya dia sepupumu Minnie ge?!" Tanya Kai.

"ne…. dia sepupuku, waeyo Baekkie?" jawab Xiumin.

"gwenchannayo, Xiuminnie ge" kata Baekhyun sambil menunduk malu.

"baiklah….. ayo kita berfikir….. kita akan menarikan lagu apa?" seru Lay.

"GirlBand ya?" kata D.O sambil memutar otaknya untuk mencari ide.

"yang Sexy….." sahut Lay.

"dan hot…." Sahut Xiumin.

"dan jangan lupa isinya yeoja-yeoja sexy, mulus, dan gerakannya bikin semua orang melongo…" tambah Kai.

PLETAK…

Tigas jitakan tepat bersarang dikepala Kai, Kai hanya mengerang kesakitan sambil membelai kepalanya.

"eeeugh…..appo hyungdeul…" erang Kai.

"Kai itu maknae tetapi pikiranmu melebihi kami semua" omel D.O

"namanya juga GirlBand pasti mereka cantik dan sexy-sexy pabo…" sahut Lay.

"sudah… sudah…" kata Xiumin menengahi.

"eeeemp…. Bolehkah aku menyarakan sebuah lagu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara pelan.

"tentu Baekkie…. Semua bebas menyarakan sebuah lagi disini" kata Xiumin bijaksana.

"eeemp…. Bagaimana kalau This person ~ Dazzling Red?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"….."

Hening…

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"ITU IDE YANG BAGUS…." Teriak Kai, Lay, D.O dan Xiumin bebarengan.

Spontan Baekhyun menutup telinga dan beberapa kelompok menoleh kepada mereka, karena merasa mengusik kelompok lain mereka pun langsung duduk dan menunduk menahan rasa malu mereka.

"eeung….. kebetulan kan berisikan 5 member, Hyorin, Hyuna, Nicole, Nana dan Hyosung. Sekarang kita tentukan siapa yang menjadi mereka" Terang Lay.

"eemp…. Hyorin kan memiliki kulit yang exotic. Mengapakau tidak menjadi Hyorin saja, Kai?" kata D.O

"benar juga kan Kai memiliki kulit yang exotic sama kaya Hyorin noona" sahut Lay menyetujui.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menjadi Hyorin…." Kata Kai sambil memasang pose sexy ala Hyorin(?).

Entah kanapa Xiumin, Lay, dan D.O ingin muntah melihat Kai.

"ok….. aku akan menjadi Nana…." Kata Lay.

"aku mau jadi Hyosung….." kata D.O bersemangat.

"Baekkie…. Kau ingin menjadi siapa?"Tanya Xiumin ke Baekhyun.

"aku ingin menjadi Nicole saja…." Kata Baekhyun.

"berarti aku menjadi Hyuna donk….?!" Tanya Xiumin.

"TEPAT ge….." sahut Lay, Kai, dan D.O

"baiklah…. Mari kita mulai latihannya….." seru Baekhyun.

Kelima namja yang bisa dibilang eerrg…. Cantik itu memulai latihannya dengan serius terkadang diselingi bercanda, dan Baekhyun sudah tidak canggung seperti diawal tadi.

KRING….

Bell istirahat pun berbunyi, semua siswa keluar dari aula dan berjalan menuju kantin.

~AUTHOR POV END ~

~XIUMIN POV~

Aku dan sahabat-sahabatku seperti biasa mencari bangku untuk makan.

BRUK…..

Seorang hoobaeku menabrakku sengaja atau tidak tetapi dia membuat nampan makananku terjatuh dan minumannya membasahi jas sekolahku. Yeoja itupun pergi seenaknya sendiri tanpa minta maaf kepadaku.

"Xiuminnie…. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya D.O

"gwenchannayo…." Kataku sambil membersihkan jas sekolahku.

"aish…. Hoobae itu benar-benar keterlaluan…" kata Lay dengan jengkelnya.

"sudahlah ge, biarkan saja nanti juga dia diberi pelajaran…" kata Kai dengan entengnya.

"diberi pelajaran?" Tanya Xiumin heran.

"ne… tadi aku lihat Luhan dan genknya mengikuti yeoja itu, aku rasa mereka akan memberi pelajaran yeoja itu" terang Kai.

Aku tidak menyahuti kata-kata Kai dan melihat kearah pintu kantin, aku pun mengikuti Lay, D.O, Kai dan Baekhyun kemeja kantin yang kosong.

"emp…. Gege, apakah kau mau makan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menawarkan bekal makan siangnya.

"aniyo… kau makan saja…" tolakku dengan halus.

"aniyo gege…. Aku buat agak banyak soalnya aku ingin membaginya kepada teman satu kelompokku" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"oh…. Baiklah kalau begitu" kataku sambil memakan sushi yang ada didalam kotak bekal Baekhyun.

"enak tidak ge? Mianhaeyo kalau tidak enak…" tanya Baekhyun.

"enak kok…." Kataku sambil memakan sushi buatan Baekhyun.

"jinjayo?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"ne cheongmal" jawabku.

"Jonggie, Kyunggie, Lay apakah kalian mau mencicipinya juga?" kata Baekhyun sambil menawarkan bekalnya.

Tanpa basa-basi Kai mencomot Sushi buatan Baekhyun juga.

"eemp…. Baekkie hyung ini benar-benar enak…." Puji Kai sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"apapun bagimu pasti enak Kai…" ejek Lay kepada Kai.

Sementara mereka semua membahas makanan buatan Baekhyun, aku memikirkan cara bagaimana mengeringkan jas sekolahku. Ditengah-tengah aku memikirkan cara, tiba-tiba aku merasakan kepala ku ditutupi oleh jas entah milik siapa. Akupun menoleh ternyata di belakangku Luhan dan genknya duduk, akupun mengambil jas itu dari kepalaku dan mengembalikannya kepada Luhan.

"pakai saja jas punyaku" tolaknya dengan nada dingin.

"tapi nanti kau pakai…."

"pakai saja…." Katanya lagi.

"tapi Luhannie…" kataku lagi.

Grep….

Tanganku ditarik oleh Luhan dan aku ditarik keluar dari kantin, aku hanya mengikutinya. Walaupun aku melawan jelas aku akan kalah darinya. Dia membawaku ke kamar mandi dan mengunci kamar mandi itu, dia pun menghampiriku dan menghimpit ku di dinding kamar mandi dengan satu tangan yang dia gunakan untuk menahan badannya.

DEG… DEG… DEG… DEG….

Jantungku berdetak cepat, dan posisi kami membuatku sedikit salah tingkah.

"sepertinya kau butuh sedikit 'hukuman' Minseokkie" katanya sambil membelai pipiku.

"hukuman? Memang aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanyaku.

Dia pun mendekatkan dirinya, hingga aku dapat mendengar nafasnya.

"karena kau menolak kebaikanku" bisiknya ditelingaku.

"mi..mianhae.." sesalku sambil menunduk.

Tangannya mulai memeluk pinggangku dan menarikku lebih dekat dengannya.

Blush…

Aku rasakan pipiku memanas dan aku berusaha menjauh walaupun hanya sedikit, tangannya yang lain mulai membuka kancing jasku.

CHU~

Aku merasakan dia mencium pipiku, dan itu membuat pipiku semakin memerah. Setelah sukses membuka kancing jasku, Luhan melepaskan jas sekolahku dan memakaikan jas milikinya yang lebih besar dari jas milikku.

"beginikan lebih baik…." Katanya.

"kamsahamnida…" kataku sambil menunduk.

"dan satu lagi…." Katanya.

"apa?" tanyaku.

"aku tidak menerima penolakan…." Katanya sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"kajja…." Ajaknya lagi sambil menarik tanganku kembali ke aula.

"eh… tetapi…. Bagaimana dengan teman-temanku?" tanyaku tersadar.

"aku yakin mereka sudah di aula" jawabnya dengan enteng.

"HUWAAAAAA….." teriak seorang namja dari dalam aula.

"bukannya itu suara Jonggie?" tanyaku sambil melepaskan tarikan tangannya san berlari masuk aula.

Hal yang pertama kali aku lihat di dalam aula adalah Kai sedang ditindihi oleh seorang namja berambut pink softly, sedangkannya Lay, D.O dan Baekhyun melongo. Aku pun cukup tercengang melihatnya.

~Xiumi POV END~

~LUHAN POV~

" menyingkirlah…. Oh Sehun atau aku patahkan lidahmu…" ancam Kai.

"tanpa kau patahkah lidahnya dia sudah chadel Kai…" seru Suho.

"benar juga kata-kata mu Suho~ah…." sahut Kris.

"aith…. Kalian ini tidak membantuku malah mengejekku" protes Sehun yang menindihi Kai.

Tanpa banyak bicara Kai pun mendorong hingga Sehun tidak menidihinya lagi.

"dasar para Seme mesum…" kata Kai sambil menghampiri Lay, D.O dan Baekhyun.

"Ya…. ada apa ini?" Tanyaku sambil menghampiri gerombolannya dan kulirik Xiumin pergi ke gerombolannya.

"tadi si Sehun menyuri start ge…" lapor Suho.

"jinja?" Tanyaku tidak percaya.

"kau lihat tadikan, belum apa-apa sudah main tindih-tindihan" lanjut Kris.

"aith…. Luhan ge jangan percaya thama dua thetan ini, mereka main pitnah thehun" bela Sehun.

"menurutmu?" Tanyaku kepada Sehun.

"ayolah hyung…" rengek Sehun sambil mengguncang-guncang salah satu tanganku.

"cih… dasar anak kecil" ejek Kris kepada Sehun.

"biarin, mending aku mencuri thart duluan daripada Krith ge dan thuho hyung yang enggak berani bilang" kata Sehun sambil membuang mukanya kearah lain.

"dasar maknae setan, aku tidak menggunakan cara memalukan sepertimu pabo" elak Suho.

"teruth kenapa kau tidak mengajak D.O kencan hyung jelek wek….." kata Sehun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"diamlah atau aku akan memotong lidahmu Sehuna" ancam Suho.

'sejak kapan guardian angel seperti Suho dapat marah-marah tidak jelas seperti ini?' heranku.

"ge…." Panggil Kris.

"hm, wae?" jawabku.

"kau kan sudah dekat dengan Xiumin, tolong bantulah kami ge" kata Kris sambil memohon sambil mengambil ancang-ancang mengeluarkan aegyonya.

"aku pikir-pikir dulu ne, dan kau Kris jangan coba-coba mengeluarkan aegyomu. Kau nampak menyeramkan" kataku.

"aaah… lebih baik kita mulai latihan lagi" ajak Suho.

~LUHAN POV END~

~Author POV~

Beberapa jam setelah latihan, Eunhyuk seonsaengim dan Yunho seonsaengim masuk kedalam aula.

"SEMUA BERKUMPUL….." panggil Yunho seonsaengim.

DRAP… DRAP… DRAP…. DRAP…. #sound gagal

Langkah semua siswa berkumpul didepan Yunho seonsaengim dan Eunhyuk seonsaengim, Eunhyuk seonsaengim nampak mengeluarkan sebuah botol yang berisi beberapa gulungan kertas.

"baiklah…. Sebelum kita menentukan kalian tampil nomor berapa, lebih baik kalian tulis data diri, kelas, dan nama lagu yang akan kalian tarikan" perintah Yunho seonsaengim.

Semua siswa pun berkumpul lagi dengan kelompoknya dan menulis data masing-masing, lalu langsung menyerahkannya ke Yunho seonsaengim.

"baiklah kita mulai pengambilan nomor penampilan, para Leader mendekat ke Eunhyuk seonsaengim" perintah Yunho seonsaengim lagi.

Sehun, Kai, Hoya, Gikwang, dan Jongup mendekati Eunhyuk seonsaengim.

"baiklah kalian semua ambil satu kertas di dalam botol ini secara bergantian, Kai kau yang pertama" perintah Eunhyuk seonsaengim.

Kai pun mengambil satu gulungan kertas dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"sekarang kalian buka gulungan kertas itu" perintah Eunhyuk seonsaengim.

"YES…" Seru Kai sambil meloncat-loncat girang.

"aish…. Sial" gerutu Hoya.

"tidak terlalu buruk…" kata Jongup.

Gikwang dan Sehun nampak biasa saja tidak ada respon.

"sekarang kalian kembali ke grup kalian" perintah Yunho seonsaengim.

"kalian sudah tahukan kalian penampilan nomor berapa, dan 2 minggu lagi kalian harus siap untuk menampilkan tarian kalian. Mengerti?" terang Eunhyuk seonsaengim.

"NE ARRASEO SEONSAENGIM…." Seru semua siswa.

"baiklah…. Sekian dulu pertemuan hari ini! Kalian boleh pulang sekarang, Annyeong" kata Yunho seonsaengim sambil meninggalkan aula dan dibelakangnya diikuti oleh Eunhyuk seonsaengim.

"Jongie, kita dapat nomor berapa?" Tanya Xiumin.

"kita dapat nomor 5 ge" kata Kai kegirangan.

"berarti kita kelompok terakhir donk?" Tanya Lay.

"tentulah ge…" kata D.O.

"lebih banyak persiapan kalau begitu" kata Baekhyun.

"tepat Baekkie…" seru Kai dan D.O bersamaan.

Nampak 7 orang namja menghampiri mereka.

"Kai, kau dapat nomor terakhir ne?" Tanya Hoya.

"ne Hoya, wae?" Tanya Kai balik.

"ah tidak…. Aku hanya menunggu penampilanmu saja" jawab Hoya dengan entengnya.

"oh iya, dia murid baru ne?" Tanya L menunjuk Xiumin.

"ah ne, Xiumin ge perkenalkan mereka dari kelasku XII-2" kata Baekhyun.

"perkenalkan namaku Hoya dan mereka adalah Sunggyu, Woohyun, Sungyeol, Sungjong, Dongwoo dan L" kata Hoya memperkenalkan kelompoknya.

Tanpa Xiumin sadari tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang kekar merangkul pundaknya, Xiumin menoleh ternyata L merangkul pundaknya.

"ternyata kau cantik juga ne…" puji L kepada Xiumin.

"aaa… kamsahamnida…" kata Xiumin sambil menunduk malu.

BRUK…..

Seorang namja mendorong tubuh L hingga menlepaskan rangkulan L dari Xiumin, dan namja itupun menarik Xiumin dalam pelukannya.

"ya…. Kim Myungsoo menjauhlah dari Xiumin, jika kau ingin selamat…." Ancam namja itu dengan nada yang cukup dingin.

"aish…. Xi Luhan, kenapa memang? Apakah dia pacarmu heung?" Tanya L.

"itu bukan urusanmu, yang penting menjauh dari Xiumin atau kau tidak akan selamat" ancam Luhan lagi sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh mungil Xiumin.

"sudahlah L, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Annyeong semua…." Kata Hoya menengahi dan menarik L keluar dari aula.

Setelah Hoya dkk pergi dari aula tinggal kelompok Xiumin dan Luhan yang berada di aula, suasana nampak mencekam karena kejadian tadi.

"eeee…. Lebih baik kita pulang sebelum hari gelap…." Ajak Suho dengan nada yang cukup berhati-hati karena aku membuat suasana makin mencekam.

"ne benar juga, kajja kita pulang teman-teman" sahut D.O

"baiklah ayo kita pulang…." Kata Kris sambil merangkul Luhan yang daritadi diam saja.

Akhirnya kesembilan namja itu keluar dari aula dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tetapi tidak untuk Luhan, dia diam-diam mengikuti Xiumin pulang. Disisi lain, Xiumin awalnya merasa risih karena merasa ada yang mengikutinya, lama-lama dia mempercepat langkahnya dan Xiumin pun berlari secepat mungkin. Diapun berbelok ke sebuah bangunan apartemen yang layak huni, dan masuk kedalam apartemen itu. Setelah puas mengikuti Xiumin, Luhan pun kembali pulang kerumahnya yang tidak jauh dari apartemen Xiumin.

'ternyata tidak jauh-jauh jika aku ingin menjemputnya kencan' batin Luhan dengan senyum penuh makna.

'tidak ada yang boleh mendapatkanmu selain aku, Xiumin' batin Luhan lagi.

TBC

Lanjut or no


	3. Chapter 3

GROWL chapter 3

Author : Kim_YunAe

Main Cast:

Xi Luhan

Kim Min Seok (Xiumin)

Other Cast :

Member Exo dll.

Genre: _Yaoi,_ _Romance, __Comedy (?),__Family, __AU (Alternate Universe), _

Rating: _T_

Length: _chapter_

Disclaimer:

Xiumin adalah eomma author dan Luhan adalah appa author (?). Dilarang memplagiatkan atau membash tokoh. Maaf jika ada beberapa fanfiction dengan judul yang sama atau alur yang sama.

Warning : typo bertebaran, cerita enggak nyambung, dll.

Pagi hari yang cukup menegangkan, karena sewaktu Luhan datang matanya langsung tertuju kepada Xiumin yang sedang didekati seorang namja camel eyes dan Xiumin hanya membalas dengan senyuman kepada namja itu.

"Chenchen hentikan! Jangan godai aku terus…." Kata Xiumin sambil mendorong tubuh namja yang bernama Chen itu.

"ayolah ge…" kata Chen dengan nada memohon sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Xiumin hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan Chen.

BRAK….

Xiumin, Chen dan beberapa murid yang ada dikelas pun menoleh kepada sumber suara, siapa lagi tidak Xi Luhan dengan aura gelapnya di dekat pintu yang baru saja menendang meja guru.

"se…sepertinya kau harus pergi sekarang Chenchen….." kata Xiumin dengan muka ketakutan.

"waeyo ge?" Tanya Chen dengan muka polos.

Tanpa basa-basi, Luhan menarik Chen jauh-jauh dari Xiumin dan Luhan kembali ke bangkunya yang berada di sebelah Xiumin.

"menjauh darinya atau kau akan mati Jongdae!" ancam Luhan dengan nada yang dingin.

Chen pun pergi meninggalkan kelas Xiumin atau sama saja dia menyerahkan nyawanya kepada rusa jelmaan setan itu. Ternyata diluar nampak seorang yeoja melihat kejadian itu dan yeoja itupun pergi melewati kelas XII-1 dengan senyum penuh arti. Luhan hanya menghela nafas kasar tanpa memandang Xiumin yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, Xiumin heran dengan namja yang duduk disebelahnya itu.

"Hannie…." Panggil Xiumin.

"hm…" sahut Luhan.

"kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" Tanya Xiumin.

Luhan hanya diam, tiba-tiba tangannya menarik pinggang Xiumin mendekat kearahnya dan Luhan pun memeluk tubuh mungil Xiumin. Posisi mereka sekarang duduk sambil berpelukan dan kepala Xiumin menempel ke dada Luhan, dia dapat mendengar detak jantung Luhan yang sangat cepat.

DEG…. DEG… DEG….

"apa kau dapat mendengar suara detak jantungku Xiumin?" Tanya Luhan.

Xiumin hanya bisa diam dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"kau tahukan jika seseorang merasakan detak jantungnya semakin cepat artinya….." kata Luhan meminta Xiumin melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"orang itu menyukai seseorang" jawab Xiumin dengan pipi yang memerah.

"itulah yang aku rasakan Xiumin, dan orang yang aku sukai sekarang ada didalam pelukanku" terang Luhan.

Xiumin mendongkak melihat wajah tampan Luhan, Luhan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Xiumin dan membisikan.

"saranghaeyo Kim Minseok…." Bisik Luhan.

"jin…jinjayo?" Tanya Xiumin tidak percaya.

"ne cheongmal saranghaeyo Minseokkie…." Bisik Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Xiumin.

"tetapi buat aku mencintaimu dulu…" sahut Xiumin.

"jika aku tidak bisa?" Tanya Luhan.

"maka kau harus mencobanya lagi" jawab Xiumin dengan enteng.

"jika aku berhasil?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"aku akan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya" jawab Xiumin sambil tersenyum manis kearah Luhan.

"jinjayo?" Tanya Luhan sambil mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Xiumin.

"pinky promise" jawab Xiumin sambil menatap Luhan.

Seketika Xiumin tersihir oleh pandangan Luhan, tanpa Xiumin sadari bibir Luhan dan Xiumin telah menempel. Xiumin pun memejamkan mata dan merasakan bibir Luhan mulai sedikit melumat bibir mungil milik Xiumin, Luhan tidak menghiraukan teman-temannya memandang mereka dengan kaget dan shock.

'betapa beraninya Luhan mencium murid baru itu' batin semua murid dikelas XII-1.

BUK…..

Sepontan Luhan dan Xiumin melepaskan ciuman mereka, dan Luhan pun menoleh kearah orang yang memukul kepalanya dengan buku cukup tebal. Ternyata pelakunya adalah Kris Wu dengan tatapan jengkel, dibelakangnya nampak Lay yang sedang sembunyi karena takut akan reaksi Luhan nanti.

"Ya… Luhan ge carilah tempat yang lebih rahasia kalau kau ingin melakukan ciuman yang lebih panas" kata Kris dengan entengnya.

Xiumin pun pergi kearah D.O dan Kai yang nampak melongo karena insiden ciuman LuMin, Lay pun mengikuti Xiumin dan beranjak dari belakang Kris.

"aish…. Kau mengangguku Kris Wu" erang Luhan.

"kau sadar Lay terlalu polos untuk melihat kejadian itu, untung dia tadi memberi tahuku jadi aku dapat menghentikan kegiatanmu itu" terang Kris dengan senyum penuh arti.

"apa maumu?" Tanya Luhan to the point karena dia tahu kalau Kris tersenyum penuh arti maka pasti ada maunya.

"ajak mereka kencan…." Jawab Kris.

"menurutmu mereka mau?" Tanya Luhan.

"itu adalah salah satu caramu juga kan? Untuk semakin dekat dengan Xiumin" jawab Kris.

"benar juga, tumben kau pintar Kris?!" puji Luhan dengan nada mengejek.

"kau pikir aku hanya bisa berbicara dengan 5 bahasa begitu" sahut Kris dengan tatapan bosan.

Luhan hanya menyahuti omongan Kris dengan tertawa lepas.

-disisi lain-

Xiumin menoleh melihat Luhan tengah terbawa terbahak-bahak entah karena apa.

"Xiu ge apa kau benar tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kai.

"aish…. Jongie kau sudah menanyakan hal itu selama 10x" jawab Xiumin.

"tetapi kau benar baik-baik saja kan ge" Tanya Kai lagi.

Xiumin hanya melihat Kai dengan tatapan 'jangan tanya seperti itu lagi'. Lay dan D.O memilih diam dan terkadang cekikikan melihat reaksi Xiumin terhadap pertanyaan yang diulang-ulang oleh Kai, tanpa disadari dari jauhan seorang yeoja nampak geram melihat sifat Luhan yang begitu manis kepada Xiumin.

"lihat saja kau Xiumin… kau akan mendapatkan balasannya karena merebut Luhan oppa" kata yeoja itusambil menggeram dan berlalu dari tempatnya melihat kelas XII-1.

Lay merasa curiga kepada gadis yang mengintip kelas XII-1 nampak heran.

'ah mungkin firasatku saja' batin Lay.

KRING…..

Bel masuk pun berbunyi dan semua siswa pun kembali ke bangku masing-masing. Seperti biasa Luhan akan tidur disaat jam pelajaran tetapi tidak untuk hari ini dan seterusnya karena Xiumin yang melarangnya, tidak mungkin antara Kris ataupun Suho karena mereka sudah capek mengingatkan rusa satu itu.

"hei…. Seokkie…." Panggil Luhan.

"hmm…" sahut Xiumin sambil mencatat.

"hari minggu besok… ayo kencan…." Kata Luhan.

"MWO..?!" kata Xiumin dengan nada terkejutnya.

"ada apa Minseok?" tanya Lee seonsaengim.

"ah…. aniya seonsaengim" jawab Xiumin sambil menggeleng.

"dan aku tidak menerima penolakan" lanjut Luhan sambil menaruh kepalanya ke meja.

"baiklah... kerjakan buku hal. 45, saya ada urusan sebentar dikantor" kata Lee seonsaengim sambil meninggalkan kelas.

10 detik kemudian...

"YE... KELAS KOSONG..." sorak semua murid serempak.

Xiumin hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah laku teman sekelasnya yang terlihat seperti anak kecil yang diberi permen oleh eomma nya, sedang Luhan jangan tanyakan dia kembali pada kebiasaannya biasanya tidur dikelas.

-TBC-

Lanjut or no?


End file.
